Time Heals: The Other Side Part 2
Here's the link to part 1: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Heals:_The_Other_Side Time Heals: The Other Side PART II Written by: Kelseyuri2013 Original "Time Heals" episode written by: Len Ulhey (Shows Jetray flying through the sky) (Jetray lands at Charmcaster and Hex's place) (Jetray morphs back into Ben) Ben: Well, here we go. Actually, here I go. (Hex and Charmcaster are sitting in their fortress) Charmcaster: We're back. But if you want to take over the world so bad, why wait? You've got more power than you could ask for. Hex: All good things to those who wait, my dear. First, we must get rid of one very big obstacle: Ben Tennyson. He will come to us to avenge his cousin and to get his friend back. (Motions to Kevin) (Ben opens the door slowly) Ben: Alright, you two. Surrender now and I'll go easy on you. Hex: It was foolish of you to come here. Charmcaster: How many times are you going to say that? Kevin? (Kevin moves toward Ben) Ben: Kevin. Please. (Ben dodges Kevin's punch) Ben: You're not a monster. You're my frie- (Ben is slapped against a bookshelf, knocking off spell books) Ben: (wipes his mouth) I'm sorry I had to do this. (Ben transforms into Swampfire) (Swampfire throws flames at Kevin) (Kevin screams as he tries to put out his arm) Charmcaster: Oh, Kevin. You're even more dumb under my control. (Kevin punches Swampfire who returns the favor) (Kevin runs at Swampfire, grabs him, and runs both of them through the wall to outside) Swampfire: Kevin, please. Remember who you are. Remember Gwen? (Kevin stops abruptly with a boulder in hand) Kevin: Gwen. Swampfire: Yes. Gwen. You loved her. Charmcaster: Not anymore. Kevin, kill him! (Kevin tries to stop himself from being controlled, but can't) (Kevin chucks a rock at Swampfire who turns into Goop) Charmcaster: (groans in anger) Can't you do anything, right? (Charmcaster blasts Kevin out of the way and begins fighting Ben on her own) (Charmcaster blasts at Goop who dodges the blasts and wraps around her) (Charmcaster blasts Goop off of her) Charmcaster: Ew. Hex: Oh, please. Charmcaster: Hey! You try getting green gunk on your clothes! (Goop reforms and turns into Big Chill) (Big Chill freezes Charmcaster) Charmcaster: Fuegos! (Breaks free) Big Chill: Just when I thought this was getting easy. (Kevin hits Big Chill) Big Chill: Really? (Big Chill turns into Spider Monkey) SpiderMonkey: Two against one! Hex: It's about to get worse! SpiderMonkey: Three against-? That's not fair! (SpiderMonkey webs Kevin to the wall) SpiderMonkey: Two against one. (Kevin breaks free) SpiderMonkey: Oh, come on! (SpiderMonkey tries to make conversation and dodges Kevin's blows) SpiderMonkey: Kevin! It's me, Ben!! Kevin: Ben? (Kevin angrily looks at Hex and Charmcaster) Charmcaster: Somnus! (Kevin falls asleep) Charmcaster: Can't have rock head helping you, now can we? Hex: We'll just have to deal with you ourselves. SpiderMonkey: Uh oh. (SpiderMonkey is repeatedly blasted by Hex and Charmcaster) (Rock creatures are summoned and also join in the fight) (SpiderMonkey goes up and then lands unconscious) Hex: He's still alive. Charmcaster: We'll have to fix that. (Raises her staff) Hex: No, no. I've got a better idea. (Fades out) (Fades in) (Shows Hex and Charmcaster's place and pans down to dungeon) (SpiderMonkey is tied to the wall in chains) (SpiderMonkey's POV: Sees Charmcaster and Hex standing in front of him) SpiderMonkey: (weakly) Why didn't you finish me off? Charmcaster: This is more fun. SpiderMonkey: What is? Hex: Why your torture, of course. (SpiderMonkey turns back into Ben) Ben: Torture? What the heck are you talking about? And how am I back to normal? The Omnitrix hasn't timed out yet. Hex: I did it. Ben: What? How did you-? Hex: I'm- (Charmcaster clears her throat) Hex: I mean, we're invincible. (Gets in Ben's face) We have more power than you can possibly imagine. Ben: Then why the torture? You guys could just blink and I'd be gone, right? Charmcaster: Uncle likes to play with his food before he eats it. Ben: That's a charming sentiment. Hex: You could say that. Charmcaster, send out your monsters into the city. Charmcaster: But Uncle- Hex: Do it now! (Charmcaster scoffs and exits) Hex: Now, Ben Tennyson. Let's see just how much your mind can take. Brein Cerebralus! (Waves his hands in Ben's face and shoots a white light at his head) (Ben screams) (Flash of white light) 10 yr old Gwen: So, what did it feel like going all alien like that? 10 yr old Ben: It freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but it was like I was somebody else. (Omnitrix pops up) Hey, I think I figured out how I did it. Should I try it again? Just once? 10 yr old Gwen: I wouldn't. 10 yr old Ben: No duh, you wouldn't. (activates Omnitrix) Gwen: You've earned the chance to have a normal life. You put that thing back on and that's pretty much it for normal. Ben: But if Grampa needs my help- Gwen: Are you sure? Ben: I'm sure. Ben: I'm gonna need help. Gwen: You know I'm here for you. Gwen: (smiles) Love you too, doofus. Ben: Love you too, dweeb. Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't- Gwen: Don't start blaming yourself. And don't ever start, okay? Ben: Okay. 10 yr old Kevin: (as Diamondhead) Still trying to be a goody two-shoes, Ben? Let me guess. You just want to help me. Four Arms: You had plenty of chances to get help, but you always messed it up. This time, you're getting what you deserve. 10 yr old Kevin: Aw. Does this mean that we're not best buddies anymore? (attacks him) Ben: Kevin, there's no money in this, but- Kevin: I'm in. Ben: You're always working some sort of angle, always a liar, always a thief. Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Kevin: You know what, Tennyson? I don't have to explain myself to you (walk towards Gwen and talks softer) or you either. I'm done with both of you! (leaves) Ben: It's not what you've done that matters, but what you're going to do. Kevin: Ben! Stop Hex and Charmcaster! Avenge....Gwen.... (Ben opens his eyes) Ben: Please...stop... Hex: (lowers his hands) Alright. Charmcaster: (enters) What? I missed it? Hex: Anything else you had in mind? (Charmcaster swings her staff and hits Ben in the ribs) Charmcaster: Actually....yeah. Ben: (weakly) Why are you doing this? (Hex turns Ben back into SpiderMonkey) Charmcaster: We wanted to make a monkey out of you. SpiderMonkey: Very funny. (Charmcaster hits SpiderMonkey in the ribs with her staff and Hex blasts his chest causing SpiderMonkey to go unconscious) Hex: Too bad you won't get the chance to laugh at that little joke. (Hex and Charmcaster exit laughing) Charmcaster: What now? We're just going to leave Ben? Hex: As long as he is tied against that wall, his confidence will fall, and his mind will continue to wander. Cbarmcaster: What next? A rabbit up your sleeve? (Catches Hex's glare) What? I'm just kidding. Hex: Come. We have work to do. Ben's thought: It's my fault. Gwen. Kevin. No matter how much I tried. I failed. Some hero I turned out to be. Gwen was a much better hero than I ever was. And so was Kevin after he was able to escape his past. Gwen...she...loved us all. (Flash) Gwen: I...I...(Kevin takes her hand) love you all.... (Gwen breathes her last breathe and lays her head on the pillow) Ben's thought: And Grampa, he expected so much out of me. Probably more than I did myself. (Flash) Grampa: You can do it, Ben. I believe in you. In all of you. (End flashback) (Paradox appears in the dungeon) SpiderMonkey: Paradox? What are you doing here? Paradox: I'm here to comfort you, Ben Tennyson. SpiderMonkey: Kind of late for that, aren't you professor? (SpiderMonkey tries to break the chains holding him, but cannot and groans in pain) Paradox: No need to break free, Ben. There's someone coming to save you. SpiderMonkey: Grampa Max? Julie? Other plummers? Paradox: I'm afraid they're busy with something else. SpiderMonkey: With what? (Paradox creates a portal in mid air that shows Max fighting rock monsters) Paradox: It seems Hex and Charmcaster have taken over Bellwood. Soon their reign will spread across earth. SpiderMonkey: They did all that in minutes? Paradox: It may seem like minutes to you, Ben. But in reality, you've been in this horrid place for 2 days. SpiderMonkey: 2 days? Paradox: Hex was able to place some sort of spell on you, causing you to enter your memories. I always did hate such things. Magic. SpiderMonkey: So, all those memories- Paradox: Were put in your mind to keep you from escaping. Like in dreams, you may sleep for many hours, but have only one dream you can recall. Actually, the brain has been firing images in your mind the whole time you've been asleep. SpiderMonkey: You're an expert in dreams too, professor? Professor: That's common knowledge, Ben. SpiderMonkey: Well, I'm awake now. Now, get me out of here. Paradox: I can't do that, Ben. If I set you free, you would go after Hex and Charmcaster. SpiderMonkey: Duh. That's what I need to do. Paradox: You require medical attention, Ben. And I need to make sure you're alive long enough for your rescuer to come rescue you. SpiderMonkey: Who is it? Paradox: All in good time, Ben. That is the key phrase: the "good time". SpiderMonkey: Well, they- (groans in pain) better hurry... (SpiderMonkey's voice trails off and he closes his eyes) Paradox: (looks at pocket watch) She should be here right about- (There is a commotion upstairs) Paradox: Ah. Right on schedule. (Paradox disappears) (There is commotion heard upstairs) (Part of the upstairs floor falls through with Gwen) Gwen: Ben! (Gwen runs to SpiderMonkey, gets him off the wall, and he changes to human) Ben: (weakly) Gwen? But...Charmcaster, you were fighting her and she- Gwen: I know Ben. It's all my fault. Ben: I don't understand. Gwen: The Omnitrix. When it blew up- except it didn't and it should have and would have if only I hadn't tried to fix everything. Ben: I know I'm messed up, but you're not making any sense. Gwen: I'll explain as soon as I get you out of here. (Gwen allows Ben to lean on her as they are about to exit) (Charmcaster breaks through the wall with a rock monster and Kevin) Charmcaster: Oh sure. Like that's going to happen. (Gwen looks shocked, but Ben doesn't look surprised) Ben: You handle the rock monsters. I'll take Charmcaster. (Ben clutches his side and groans in pain) Gwen: No, Ben. You're hurt. Ben: I already lost you once. Not gonna let that happen again. (A rock monster and Kevin charge at them) (Ben slams his watch and turns into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! (Swampfire throws fire at Charmcaster, which Kevin and the rock monster dodge) Charmcaster: Tempestus! (Charmcaster creates a wall of water that shoots upward, dousing the fire, then she sends a spiral of water back at Swampfire's blast) (The water and fire clash to create fog; Charmcaster and Swampfire try to overpower the other) (Swampfire does overpower Charmcaster and she lands on her back) (Swampfire hears movement in the fog, a rock monster tries to punch him, but he dodges it and punches him back) (Kevin appears out of the fog to punch Gwen who raises a shield and blocks it) (Kevin raises his fist again) Gwen: Kevin! No! (With one punch, Kevin breaks her shield, but then Gwen blasts him backward) (Gwen looks up to see Hex come down through the hole in the ceiling) Hex: It's time to write the last chapter in this sad little saga. Swampfire: Thanks anyway, Hex. (Hex and Gwen watch as Swampfire pushes a monster to the ground) Swampfire: But I'm not much of a reader! (Swapfire throws fire at the ceiling which falls on Hex) (Gwen picks up her book of spells) Swampfire: Let's get out of here. Before they have a chance to- (The Omnitrix crackles and Swampfire turns back into Ben who groans in pain) (Gwen and Ben look around as the rock monster, Kevin, Hex, and Charmcaster get up) Gwen: Hold them off, Ben. I need time to cast a spell. Ben: And that'll fix everything? (Gwen looks at her cousin with tears in her eyes) Ben: Do what you can. I trust you. (Hex, Charmcaster, her rock monster, and Kevin close in on them) (Gwen nods and runs off) (Ben slams his watch and turns into Big Chill) Gwen: (runs into hallway) Quis quandum... Big Chill: Big Chill! (Big Chill flies up and is about to freeze everyone, but realizes everyone is paused) Big Chill: What? (Lands and turns back into Ben) Paradox: Hello, again Ben. Ben: Paradox? (Sits in the floor) Paradox: You can rest now, Ben. The nightmare's over. Ben: But Gwen. How-? Paradox: You're in an alternate present created by Gwen herself that began when she kept you from hacking the Omnitrix that morphed Kevin. (Ben looks confused) Gwen: ...iem feachus mas... Ben: (weakly) So, I'm not Ben? Paradox: You most certainly are. But, once this timeline of the future of this timeline and the true timeline collide, you will be the true Ben. And Gwen will be alright, as will Kevin. Everything will be fine. Now close your eyes and rest. Gwen: ...redentegero... Paradox: You'll wake up. I promise. With no memory of these events. Gwen: ...quis vent pro- (Hex suddenly bursts through the hallway) Gwen: ...mas mesquam essei! (Gwen goes up in a small blue triangle above her) (Ben closes his eyes) (Flash of white) (Fade in) (Shows Ben and Kevin sitting on Gwen's living room couch watching the game) (Ben opens his eyes) (Both Ben and Kevin appear confused) Ben: I must have dozed off. Hey, Kevin, who won the game? Kevin: Huh? Oh, they won! Yes! (Laughs) Ben: Where's Gwen? Kevin: I think she's upstairs. She probably doesn't want to be around me anymore. Considering I look like a monster now. Ben: Golly, Kev. Gwen thinks you're swell. Kevin: Why do I feel like you've said that before? Ben: Hmm. I feel like I did too. Oh well. I guess I'm starting to repeat myself. Kevin: Uh huh... Ben: I'm going to go see what Gwen's doing. Kevin: Okay. Be right up. (Ben walks up to Gwen's door and unlocks it) Ben: What have you been doing up here all day? You missed the whole game. Gwen: Sorry. I was just finishing a project. (Puts spell book on a shelf) Kevin: Wanna go to Mr. Smoothie's? It's Ben's treat. (Ben looks at Kevin angrily) (Gwen smiles and hugs Kevin) Kevin: What was that for? Gwen: I don't know... (Gwen walks off as Ben and Kevin shrug) (Shows the gang walking out of the house who all see Paradox) Ben: Professor Paradox? Gwen: Is something wrong? Paradox: No. Everything is fine. (Paradox flashes out without another word) END Category:Episodes